I'm Missing You
by Yaoi-Luver-112
Summary: Ikki and Akito are absolutely perfect..........well, at least for a while...............I DO NOT OWN AIR GEAR! YAOI WARNING!
1. Things would never be the same without u

**Prolouge**

_As the wind blows through his crow-like hair, he stares up at the full moon, with the sparkling stars shining brightly. The boy's eyes close gently , as he lets all of his built up emotion out by letting the warms rivers run down his face and drip off the building to the ground 10-stories below. Itsuki Minami, or otherwise known as Ikki, then stands up, the wind ripping at his clothes, as if desperately trying to pull him back. With tears still streaming down his face, he takes a couple steps back, readying himself. 'I'll get to fly for both of us now. Even if it's only for a few seconds.' the boy thought. Then, Ikki opens his eyes, tells everyone goodbye in his mind, lets his eyes flutter closed, and takes his last breathe before his last decision takes his life._

**Chapter 1**

**Things would never be the**

**same without you.**

'Akito's birthday is in a week. I know what I'm going to get him, better yet, take him.' I thought. Class was boring since Agito got Akito expelled for shoving a boy through the boy's bathroom wall. The teacher was speaking in a unknown language. Why does she have to do that? I just stared at the clock as time slowly, but surely ticked closer to the end of school, which means closer to Akito. Just keep ticking the time away Mr. Clock. I need you to keep ticking so I can see my little ! Bing! The bell went off. I feverishly grabbed my things and dashed out the freshly opened door. I rushed down the crowded hallway to my locker. I hurriedly put the combination in and threw open the locker door. Then I yanked out my jacket and AT's. I slammed the blue locket shut and continued my dash down and out of the tripping, I ran out of the front doors, then sat on the steps and forced my AT's and jacket on. Then, I zoomed off back home to my little angel. On my way home, I stopped at the store and bought a birthday card and a locket. I then wrote happy birthday on the card and filled the locket with a picture of Akito and one of me. I closed the locket and slipped it into a heart-shaped box. I continued home.I took my key pot of my pocket and unlocked my door. I walked inside to be glompped to the ground. "Hi Ikki-kun! I'm so glad you're back!" He cheered as he hugged my arm and rubbed his face on my leather sleeve. I hugged him with my other arm. "I missed you too, my little shark." Akito giggled at the sound of the name. I smiled at him. He tilted his head back so he could see my smile. At least, I think my smile. Maybe he was looking at my eyes, but I didn't bother to question his motives. "Ikki-kun...." He trailed off.I stared at him, waiting for his fragile lips and voice to finish the sentence. He just tilted his head back down and closed his eye, for the other was covered with an eye-patch. Nothing had happened to him, he just wore it so he could switch over to Agito, the other soul that lives in Akito's body. He murmured something to himself. Akito leaned his head on my shoulder.I carefully placed my head on his, closing my eyes. I slowly ran my fingers through his blue hair. He let out a soft sigh and squeak. We laid on the floor for a long time, listening to each others breathing. In and out, lifting and dropping. The wooden floors grew warmer with was late evening, around 9:03 p.m when I decided the floor was too hard and stiff to lay on anymore, so I whispered, "Akito, Akito, are you awake?" No answer, but I could feel his delicate chest lifting and dropping, so he was still alive. Cautiously, I moved his breakable-looking body off of me and picked him up threshold style. I carried him off the upstairs bed and gently set him upon the pillows and I laid next to him after taking off my AT's and jacket and tossing them to the floor. Then I placed my arms around the fragile shark-boy's body and fell asleep.


	2. I love you, yes I do

**Chapter 2**

**I love you, yes I do....**

"Ikki-kun, get up silly!" Akito was jumping joyfully on the bed yelling for me to get up. I slowly sat up and saw that Akito was dangerously close to the edge of the bed. I immediately grabbed his blue hoodie sleeve and pulled him close. "Sorry, but you were really close to the edge." I smiled shyly. He grinned back. "It's okay Ikki-kun. I understand." He leaned in and kissed me passionately. I just deepened the kiss, entangling my fingers in his silky hair.

I slowly began to crawl over him, making sure not to hurt him. He leaned back with me. Akito completely laid back and wrapped his frail arms around my neck. Never once breaking the kiss, I slowly moved his hair from his face. He wrapped his legs around my waist; tightening his arms, pulling me closer. I simply accepted it.I cautiously slid my hand up his shirt and touched his shaking chest. I glanced at the digital clock on my dresser. Almost time for school already? I unslid my hand and lifted up, then Akito whined. "It's okay, I'll be back later." I murmured in his ear. I slyly smiled. He made a pouty face with that gold puppy dog eye and whimpered. "I'll be back. Don't worry." Then I gathered my things and left for school.

I got to school right around the first bell. Late again. I shoved my things in my locker, grabbed my books and ran to my class. i snuck in and sat down in my desk as the teacher was calling roll. Good thing my last name started with M. I stared at the green blackboard with the blue chalk writing on it and watched the clock tick time away...again.

Near the end of the day, Ringo ran up to me. "Hi Ikki-kun! What are you doing today?" She said with sparkles in her eyes. "Uhrmm.....laying in the bed with Akito for a while, then going to practice with Kazu, Buccha, Onigiri, and Agito. The usual thing I do." I explained, scratching my head and smiling, because I wasn't just going to lay with Akito.....Her smile faded, "Oh......ok...." She trailed off, looking down. She looked up at me. I saw the fiery fury growing in her pinkish eyes. I slowly backed up from the heat radiating off of Ringo. "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS WITH HIM?!" stepping forward she screamed at me. "I love him Ringo, you know that. He loves me and I need to protect him." I stammered past my quivering lips. She bored her eyes into mine, made sure I was scared and stomped away. I guess she couldn't stand the fact that I love Akito more. I love Ringo but more like a sister......

She just can't understand that. then I continued on my way to 6th hour to finish my day so I could get home.

I still don't own any of the characters


	3. I'll be with u as long as u want me to

**Chapter 3**

**I'll be with you as long as you want me to.......**

After a long night of practicing AT's, I trudged home and crashed on the couch, not even enough energy to climb the stairs. The next morning I woke up to the delicious smell of pancakes. I hoped there was still some left.........

I hopped off the couch onto the cold, hard, wood floor. I then proceeded to bolt into the kitchen filled with the pancake aroma. As I tripped over the rug, I caught a glimpse of Mikan and Akito. BAM! My face hit the wood floor. "Ikki-kun! Are you okay?!" Akito gasped. "Yeah, I'm fine." I sat up and smiled, the red, tender knot on my forehead shined.

I slowly got up, Akito tried to examine the lump on my head. "No no, I'm fine. It might bruise up but I'll be fi-" I was cut off by my little shark latching onto my waist, hugging me, and letting streams escape his eyes. I knelt down and scooped him up in my arms, making sure no one could snatch him from me. I made sure Mikan couldn't see, and let a single droplet escape my eye, while I whispered, " It's not your fault Akito. I couldn't help but to fall for you."

After that it all got pretty blurry. I guess I hit my head harder then I originally thought. I guess that's what happens when you love someone......Anyway, the next thing I know is waking up in this white room, hearing a dripping noise, and feeling a presence in the room, right next to me. I slowly sat up. I looked around a bit. Mostly everything is white, except for this one spot next to me, it's orange and if this story isn't pleasing so far.......

btw this is a Thursday in the story, so Akito's birthday is on a Tuesday in this. And I'm like super hyper because i had 2 dr. Peppers, 3 pizzas, cinnamon rolls, and a salad, ALL WITH SUGAR IN IT......


	4. until

**Chapter 4**

**Until......**

Groggily, I tired to figure out where the dripping noise was coming from. Turing my head, I realized my hair wasn't getting in my way, as usual. I reached up my hand to feel something soft yet rough encasing my hair. Good thing Ku is no longer living on my head. Me reaching my hand up startled the orange and blue blur. It moved, closer and closer, faster and faster. The blur was almost over me now.

Then my sight cleared and I saw my little shark, face blotchy and read eyes, flowing like faucets. I wrapped him up in a long embrace to stop his crying. "Ikki-kun, I didn't think you'd wake up." He sobbed. I was surprised. Akito's never been this pessimistic before. I wonder what's wrong with him. I held him tight against my chest and let him cry out all of his worry. In the middle of Akito's cry fest, the nurse walked in with a bag of clear, slushy fluid. I looked up at her.

Then I realized what the dripping noise from earlier was. I glanced up at the ceiling to my right. And there was the dreaded I.V. drip. Tilting my head back down fast, I hugged Akito even tighter. He was still sobbing. "Uhm.....is this a bad time?" The nurse mouthed. I nodded, and she backed out.

Never even noticing the interference of our moment, Akito quieted down to silent sobs so he could hear people. His eyes made their way up to my line of sight. Then my lips found their way through the air and to his lips. My arm crawled up his back to his hair. The sparks that flew off that kiss were like no other ever.

Later on after we stopped kissing and the doctor checked me out for any really bad trauma, Akito and I went home to rest some. then I realized, I didn't have to do any hard work, all I had to do was lay with my sharky angel.

* * *

Me: Well, I hope you guys have liked this so far, And I DON'T OWN ANY AIR GEAR PEOPLE!!!

Ikki: I Wished You Did Though

Me: Yeah, Because We All Know That You have Secret feelings For Akito

Akito: Yup! ^^ You make ours dreams come true!

Me: Yeah, But sadly, I Don't Own You…..


	5. the end

**Chapter 5**

**The End.......**

I wake up with Akito right next to me as always. Just a few more days until his gift from me. I know he's going to love it because no one ever took him there. At least, I hope he'll like it. He brought me back to reality by snuggling tighter to my side. I let him do what ever he wanted. His little golden eye lifted open, already facing my way. "Did I wake you?" He whispered. "No, I was already awake." "You mean, you didn't sleep?" "No, no," I smiled, "I slept, I just woke up before you."

He cuddled to me tighter. "Akito, why have you been so pessimistic lately?" I questioned him. He quivered a little bit. ".....No reason." He had hesitated a little bit before he answered. What's up with him?

Later that day, after we'd gotten up and took a shower and ate breakfast, we watched a movie. It was about noon when we started it. Romance comedies are just perfect after what we've been through.

Half way through the movie, I looked down to check on my gift from heaven. Gently snoring to himself, he was fast asleep. It was the cutest thing in the world.

Well, it is the cutest thing in the world because, he IS my whole world.

I let the sleeping shark lie and continued to watch the movie. My angel shivered a bit so I covered him with my jacket. I made sure I didn't wake him and continued to watch the movie was finally over and I gently picked up Akito. I figured I'd get his real reason for being so pessimistic tomorrow.

Me: *sigh* How I wish I owned you guys

Ikki: Us too

Everyone: -sighs-


End file.
